Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a therapeutic device and more specifically it relates to an arm therapy device for the prevention and treatment of repetitive stress injuries of the elbow, forearm, and wrist such as carpal tunnel, tennis elbow, pain, numbness, and weakness.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the modern age of computers, repetitive stress injuries of the lower arm are becoming more and more common among the general public. Similarly, athletes will often experience acute or chronic pain of the lower arm or wrist. Previously, various methods and devices of treatment have been offered to deal with such injuries.
However, each of these methods and devices suffers from a number of shortcomings. Handheld rollers typically either require that an individual awkwardly hold the device in their other hand or enlist the aid of a second person to hold the device as therapy is applied. In patients with injuries on both of their arms or hands, these handheld rollers can actually further aggravate the injury of the hand and arm that are supporting the rollers as treatment is being applied to the other hand or arm.
Traditional physical therapy, such as massage or neuromuscular therapy, is effective but expensive and time-consuming. Previous spring-loaded systems also offer less arm contact and typically require a table or other surface. Other devices are clumsy to use and instable, even when placed on a flat surface such as a table.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved arm therapy device for the prevention and treatment of repetitive stress injuries of the elbow, forearm, and wrist such as carpal tunnel, tennis elbow, pain, numbness, and weakness.